Muted Grandeur
by v-138
Summary: Psyche isn't very fond of the friendship Sakuraya has formed with Shizuo-and he doesn't hesitate to show Sakuraya how displeased he is.
1. Rational Thoughts

That stupid blond monster has gotten much, much too close to my dearest gardener! I had to do _something_ to make sure Saku-saku understood that he can't let Monster-chan own him! Because Saku-saku is _mine_ and no one else's! Of course he should already just _know_ that he's _my_ gardener but there's no harm in a little reminder, right? Right! Anyway he shouldn't be associating with such monster—Izaya would be extremely upset if he knew! I saved him, I helped him realize he's better off without that stupid Monster-chan!

Regardless of the sacrifice Saku-saku had to make I'm sure now he realizes that he can't be around stupid, stupid Monster-chan anymore! He knows better now. Saku-saku won't let that stupid blond monster come back to his garden—if he does I'll have to punish him again and again! Dearest gardener—don't be so stupid! Izaya wouldn't like it, you wouldn't want to upset Izaya, right? After all he can be really scary when he's upset, Izaya isn't as sweet as he makes himself seem you know? He's really unstable—more so than I! And the very idea of his sweetest alter befriending that horrid beast whom he loathes more than anything in the entire world would simply break his heart and make him mad, mad MAD!

I promise anything he would've done would be far worse than what I did to you, sweet gardener. Physical pain fades but Izaya would have definitely fucked up your mind—a lot more than you already are! Though you aren't fucked in the same way as the rest of us, right? Your own crippling insecurities keep you from venturing out into the big bad world—keeps you locked inside of your own little world; pretending there's no such thing as monsters! But you've tried to befriend one—one under the guise of a normal person, of someone who desires peace! He could never be given peace, he's too volatile you know.

He'd only hurt you—precious gardener, don't you know? He'd hurt you even if he didn't mean to! Monster-chan has no control over that disgusting strength of his—he's completely awful! So please understand, Saku-saku! This was all for your benefit! It's all for _you_.


	2. Except Not Really

The remaining stub of Sakuraya's arm stung—no tingled…that was a better word. His remaining eye lowered, gaze blank and unseeing. It wasn't as though he'd done anything to directly upset Psyche, right? He hadn't been near Tsugaru or Hibiya…he'd simply kept to himself. Sakuraya had absolutely no idea how his copy had come to rationalize mutilating him like this. Left eye missing, right arm cut right beneath the elbow. The very thought sickened the gardener, his stomach lurching almost painfully at the awful memory of Psyche's fingertips digging into his cheek as he gouged out one of his eyes—how painful it was! And with an ice cream scoop too…

No, no he couldn't think of that, not now. He had other things to worry about. How Shizuo would react to finding out how horribly the gardener had been mutilated—according to the blond Sakuraya was one of his dear friends, and the brunet was more than happy to hear that. Despite his own infatuation with Shizuo, he'd made no move to force their relationship passed any sort of friendship—it wasn't necessary. Just the fact that Shizuo enjoyed spending time with him is more than enough to make Sakuraya happy. However he knows that since he is one of Shizuo's dear friends, such a discovery would not help his rather explosive temper. What could have made Psyche rationalize this sort of behavior? With Tsugaru it would have been expected…but why Sakuraya? Sakuraya thought of himself as nothing more than a simple gardener, completely insignificant to the world around him—even building up his own small utopia in his garden to escape the horrors of the real world. It was simply too much.

But now his utopia had been tainted by Psyche's volatile personality—he'd come from nowhere and simply destroyed the entire fairy tale Sakuraya had built for himself. Though his fairy tale didn't end like most—he never expected to find his prince, never expected anyone to sweep him away. He simply wanted a friend, and he'd found that in Shizuo. But now Shizuo would never want to be near him, not when he would be troubled with helping Sakuraya do simple things. He'd make it on his own—he had before right? Living alone wasn't too much trouble, nor would be gardening even without most of his arm. One didn't need both eyes to garden either; Sakuraya would make it just fine! And he'd get used to it eventually—when Shizuo would become so disgusted with his new handicap he'd stop coming to visit. The gardener was already mentally preparing himself and shutting down the ability to feel. He would not have his heart break when there was no reason for it.

Dark lashes lower, obscuring the last cerise hue from the sun as Sakuraya leans back into the comfort of the grass—yes his Utopia had been tainted, but he could fix it. He'd simply have to adapt, animals did it all the time. Onyx locks fall from epicene features, plush lips set into a small sort of frown—lips quirked only slightly downwards only to slowly move into a soft smile. Basking in the sun—it always helped, and this situation would be no different. Sakuraya would simply act as though everything were normal despite his fear that Shizuo may not want to spend time with him anymore. He'd be okay.

Hopefully.


End file.
